wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonspawn
Dragonspawn are monstrous beings trained to serve under the five dragonflights of the world, and some say they evolved from humans who dedicated their lives to servitude under the great dragons. The dragonflights of Azeroth are not without retainers and assistants. Noble humanoids serve the dragons with absolute loyalty, acting as footmen, soldiers, assistants, and companions. They are endowed with many of the dragon's mystic abilities and virtuous qualities. Exactly how they came into being is a guarded secret of the flights. Though they have dragon-like qualities, these creatures are not descended from dragons. Instead, they are distant kinfolk, descended from humanoids who spent their lives so close to the dragons that they took on the qualities of their masters after generations of service. They are gifted with unique advantages of their dragon blood and heritage, including immunity to their dragonflight's breath weapon. They have the same alignment and goals as their patron dragonflight. The lower bodies of dragonspawn are much like dragons, a scaled hide with four legs and a tail. They have humanoid torsos with long, thick arms, and scaled, draconic heads. Their hides and draconic features are the color of their patron flight. They can be of either gender and serve their dragonflight with the utmost dedication. Dragonspawn have similar physiques regardless of the flight they belong to, but each individual squadron is armed in the color of its dragonflight. Furthermore, dragonspawn often bear a mark upon their breastplates or shields that reflects their invidual mentor or patron, giving honor to the dragon who trained them. Armor always reflects the scale coloring of the patron dragonflight (black, blue, bronze, green, or red). On Azeroth, draconic influence does not increase the potential to be a sorcerer. As such, those few wyrmkin who do develop magic abilities are prized as rare "throwbacks" to their ancestral human ties. In short, five main races exist, one for each matching flight color, - blue serve Malygos, Green serve Ysera, etc. Culture Dragonspawn society is limited in scope and is comprised of flametongues, scalebanes, and wyrm kin. Trained as a slave race, they worship dragons and are willing to die without question in their mentor’s name. They prize loyalty and honor as well as strength at arms, and their societies are little more than military units and segregations. Dragonspawn are most often seen near or around the holdings or lairs of the dragonflights they serve. They travel in small to large organized squads, marching in formations. By virtue of their unique lineage, dragonspawn are immune to the breath of their own flight. For example, red wyrmkin are immune to the fiery breath of a red dragon. Dragonspawn are likewise generally immune to the frightful presence of any dragon of their flight. Black and red both share the fire subtype. Chromatic dragonspawn technically have both the cold and fire subtypes, which effectively negate one another, limiting their resistance to acid, cold and fire. Modern humanoids devoted to the flights may have been converted, there are Dragonspawn called 'Wyrmcult Blessed' in Blackwing Coven, and 'Dragonmaw Ascendant' on Netherwing Ledge. These names hint at conversion. The Dragonspawn are semi-humanoid dragon-like creature. They're somewhat similar in concept to a Centaur - from the waist up, they're humanoid lizards. From the waist down, they have the body of a dragon. They walk on their four dragon legs, and use their arms to carry their weapons. They usually wear armor. The largest, most powerful Dragonspawn (ie: General Drakkisath in UBRS) have wings as well, though most don't. They don't seem to be able to actually fly though. Flights: *Blue dragonspawn *Black dragonspawn *Bronze dragonspawn *Red dragonspawn *Green dragonspawn Castes: * Wyrmkin * Scalebanes * Flametongues Noteworthy Dragonspawn *Razorgore the Untamed *General Drakkisath *Overlord Wyrmthalak *Solakar Flamewreath *Cyrus Therepentous *General Colbatann *Lord Captain Wyrmak *Baleflame Some info from the RPG Book: Manual of Monsters. Drakonid true Dragonspawn? Drakonids have long been thought to have been artificially made by combining dragon and human blood in the labs of Blackwing lair. But, Maxnar, unless it is an oversight, is described as 'one of the dragonkin, half-man, half-dragon'. This furthers evidence found in the Drakonids of the Caverns of Time that Drakonids may also be a natural variant of Dragonspawn. Trivia Early information from the Town Hall – Beastiary on the Blizzard site seems to suggest that although the dragonspawn may not descend from dragons, they are considered part of their respective dragonflights: :Heeding the call of their goddess, Ysera, the Green Dragonspawn stand to protect Azeroth from the waking evil within the Sunken Temple. Dragonspawn form the ranks of the ground army within each of the five great dragonflights. Among the murk-ridden marshes of the Swamp of Sorrows, the Green Dragonspawn patrol at the behest of their dreaming mistress; Ysera has warned of a lurking terror within the temple, and her loyal servants are determined to protect the land from the emerging doom. Category:Dragonspawn Category:Dragonkin Category:Creatures